


Beginnings

by PixieBelle



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Anton and you are co-stars on Star Trek. You have totally fallen for each other but agree not to start a relationship until after filming.This is just some cute flirting, very short.





	Beginnings

‘Tea?’ You smile bringing two hot cups to the steps of Anton’s trailer where he sat.  
‘Ta.’ Anton reached up to you taking his cup before you sat down beside him. 

‘I need to watch how I sit with this dress. This uniform is so ridiculously short!’ You laugh working out which way to cross your legs as you perch on the step next to him.  
‘You have shorts on underneath right?’ Anton queried.  
‘Yes.’ You put down your tea and jump up to flash him the tiny shorts you wear under your Starfleet uniform.  
You laugh suddenly realising what you have done without really thinking!  
‘What do you have on under your uniform?’ You throw back at him.  
‘Boxers.’ Anton replies dryly, sipping on his tea.  
‘Can I see?’ You try to control yourself but you have the giggles now. ‘I flashed you!’ you wink mischievously.  
Anton laughed trying not to spray tea everywhere.  
‘Of course you can, not right now though.’ Anton chuckled, shaking his head.  
You take a deep breath to calm down. Looking at Anton, you both smile and giggle.  
‘You make me laugh.’ He grins.

You straighten up your dress and sit back down beside him. Now resting your head on his shoulder.  
That feeling when you touch, the longing for a physical relationship to begin, to truly be with one another.  
You sit there silently, breathing in his smell, the movement of his body as he inhales and exhales, his head leaning in closer to yours as his curls fall onto your forehead. 

‘I can’t wait till we’re off set, so we can be alone, be ourselves.’ You murmur under your breath.  
‘I know.’ Anton replied pulling away but turning to plant a small kiss upon your head.  
You look out at the lot, the rows of trailers. You let out a sigh, you’ll need to move along and be back on set soon.  
‘Do you think anyone has noticed us?’ You ask.  
‘Who knows, maybe. It doesn’t matter.’ Anton replies reaching a hand to yours, resting in your lap, intertwining his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand reassuringly.


End file.
